Ninjago Disney Parodies
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Classic Disney will be parodied into Ninjago songs! Song will range from Mulan, to Frozen, to the Lion King, and much more! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Put a Hood Onto You- a Parody of Mulan's "Make a Man Out of You"**

**(First Verse)**

Let's get down to training

To defeat the snakes

Did I pick out weaklings?

Or make a mistake?

You're the strangest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

You four I'll put a hood onto you

Inside Birchwood Forest

Snow covers the ground

Once the Treehorns find you

Do not make a sound

You are stubborn, weird, annoying too

Last trait's going towards the blue

Somehow how I'll put a hood onto you

Kai: Dragon's guarding the Scythe of Quakes

Cole: Gotta the heck out of the cave

Jay: No, the skeletons again we'll surely lose

Zane: We could really use a break

Nya: Hope they don't end up in their graves

Jay: That training dummy is going to leave a bruise

**(Chorus)**

(Ninjago)

You must be swift as a bolt of lightning

(Ninjago)

With all the strength of a great boulder

(Ninjago)

Unstoppable like a raging fire

Move along before you get an icy shoulder

**(Second Verse)**

Destiny will test us

The dark lord's at large

Heed my every order

And the green will take charge

You will not become the chosen one

So take off, red's best for you

How could I put a hood onto you?

**(Chorus)**

(Ninjago)

You must be swift as a bolt of lightning

(Ninjago)

With all the strength of a great boulder

(Ninjago)

Unstoppable like a raging fire

Move along before you get an icy shoulder

(Ninjago)

You must be swift as a bolt of lightning

(Ninjago)

With all the strength of a great boulder

(Ninjago)

Unstoppable like a raging fire

Move along before you get an icy shoulder

* * *

**AAAHHHHHH THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**

**Make a Man Out of You is one of my favorite Disney songs ever! **

**Also, I just found out that one of my friends have the same birthday as Clank...lucky bastard**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster! (They're the special Mulan Edition)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Can't Wait to Wear Green- A Parody of Lion King's "Just Can't Wait To Be King"**

**Lloyd:** I'm gonna be the chosen one

So Serpentine beware

**Cole:** You think that the chosen one would have a bit more fuller hair

**Lloyd:** I'm gonna kick the dark lord's butt

And his dark minions too

I'm speeding through the training course

Faster than you knew

**Kai:** Don't forget you're eight and we are teens

**Lloyd:** Oh I just can't wait to wear green!

**Zane:** You have a very long way to go Lloyd, more than you think-

**Lloyd:** The world is my dummy

**Jay:** If that's about my intelligence-

**Lloyd:** Ninjago's my battlefield

**Kai:** That's a little excessive don't you think?

**Lloyd:** Your fighting is crummy

**Cole:** Oh come here you little-

**Lloyd:** Your powers I shall wield

**Zane:** Well he has us there

**Lloyd:** Free to freeze or burn those snakes

**Kai:** I believe that me and Zane's job

**Lloyd:** Free to shock or cause earthquakes

**Zane:** I think it's time to take a break from your power cravings

**Lloyd:** I don't need advice that weirdo nindroids have to bring

**Cole:** If this kid's the fate of Ninjago then we are so screwed

**Kai:** I'll go pack while we are still alive

**Jay:** I'll go get all the food

**Zane:** I'll make sure that our clothes are all clean

**Lloyd:** Oh I just can't wait to wear green!

You are going nowhere

Everything is okay

If you ever doubt me

You'll deal with Sensei

**Kai:** Oh god

**Lloyd:** Ninjago will no longer live in fear

Cause the greatest ninja of all is here

I'll let all of your cheers be loud and clear

Oh I just can't wait to wear green!

Oh I just can't wait to wear green!

Oh I just can't wait to wear green!

* * *

**I'll admit, this one was a tiny bit tricky, but I pulled through and did it!**

**Turns out I'm going to be Batman (Or Batgirl I guess) for Halloween, which I'm excited about!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up a complementary toaster! (Their the special Lion King Edition)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
